


Hand on Heart

by Aoibhe



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoibhe/pseuds/Aoibhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt se encuentra en una de sus competiciones junto a New Directions cuando conoce, sin saberlo, al que será el amor de su vida.</p>
<p>AU de cómo Kurt y Blaine llegan a conocerse y cómo son las cosas entre ellos en el presente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand on Heart

Sus ojos volvieron a hacer un barrido visual por la máquina expendedora. De nuevo, Kurt suspiró con rabia al comprobar que no quedaba ni una sola botella de agua. Las únicas opciones que le quedaban eran las latas de refrescos. Y ninguna de ellas era siquiera baja en calorías.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró con la nariz pegada al cristal de la máquina y dejó caer los párpados.

—Disculpa, ¿estás bien?

—No, por supuesto que no estoy bien —respondió Kurt sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, mucho menos en girarse para ver quién era la persona que le hablaba. De hecho, Kurt no estaba del todo seguro de que de verdad hubiera alguien más allí. Quizá había empezado a oír voces por culpa de la tortuosa sed que lo atacaba siempre antes de sus actuaciones—. Odio que no repongan los productos de estas estúpidas máquinas. Y odio no tener agua antes de una actuación tan importante. Y, por dios, odio este sitio, porque no es ni medio normal que un lugar así de bonito sea un instituto y, sobre todo, odio que no sea el mío.

—Bueno, podrías trasladarte a Dalton, si tanto te gusta.

—¿Estás de broma? —dijo Kurt, todavía con la cara contra la máquina—. Mi padre tendría que ser el mecánico personal del coche del presidente para poder pagar la matrícula…

Kurt terminó por dignarse a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que alguien se apoyaba en la máquina, justo a su lado. Así que no se lo había imaginado. Realmente había alguien más allí, con él. Poco a poco, giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Y el chico tuvo que tragar saliva al descubrir quién era.

Lo conocía. No personalmente, por supuesto. Pero desde luego Kurt conocía esos ojos marrones, y ese pelo engominado a conciencia, luchando desesperadamente por contener los rizos que intentaban formarse por todas partes. Lo que Kurt no comprendió era cómo no había reconocido su voz antes. Quizá porque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablando y no cantando.

Cuando el líder de los Warblers le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, Kurt contuvo la respiración.

—Bueno, no puedo solucionar eso, no conozco al presidente —dijo el otro, mirándolo fijamente mientras se apoyaba de lado en la máquina expendedora, de cara a Kurt—. Pero sí puedo solucionar lo otro.

—¿Vas a convertir los refrescos en agua?

—Mejor —y antes de que Kurt pudiera reaccionar, el chico lo cogió de la mano—. Vamos, conozco un atajo.

Segundos después, Kurt atravesaba un largo pasillo de la academia Dalton con su mano entrelazada con la de aquel chico. Los rincones por los que pasaron eran preciosos y en otra situación Kurt hubiera sido capaz de apreciarlos, pero no entonces, no con el líder de los Warblers tirando suavemente de él.

—Aquí tienes —anunció el chico una vez llegaron frente a otra máquina expendedora, en un pasillo menos frecuentado que el anterior. Tras el cristal, en los estantes, no había huecos vacíos. Todos los productos estaban disponibles. Y Kurt suspiró de puro alivio al ver las botellas de agua. El otro pareció darse cuenta y sonrió, de nuevo divertido—. Espero que no tengas mucha sed, solo hay… siete botellas —dijo tras hacer un rápido recuento.

Kurt echó el dinero suficiente en la máquina y se mordisqueó el labio, algo avergonzado por lo que había dicho antes mientras divagaba frente a la otra máquina. Cuando la botella finalmente cayó de su estante, Kurt hizo ademán de inclinarse para recogerla, pero el chico fue más rápido y se agachó para hacerlo él. Kurt parpadeó varias veces de forma nerviosa y contuvo una sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo Kurt tomando la botella de agua cuando el otro se la ofreció.

—No es nada. Me llamo Blaine, por cierto —se presentó.

—Kurt.

—Bien, Kurt —dijo Blaine, y a Kurt le gustó la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre—, tengo que irme. Mi grupo es el primero en salir y debería regresar con ellos.

—No te preocupes. Buena suerte —le deseó con una sonrisa.

Blaine también sonrió al escucharlo.

—Buena suerte para ti también.

 

Cuando los Warblers salieron al escenario, Kurt volvió a contener el aliento. La energía de todos los integrantes durante la primera canción hizo que el chico sonriera. A su alrededor, todos aplaudían al ritmo de la música, incluso sus compañeros de New Directions. Kurt no pudo evitar unirse al entusiasmo del público y acompañó la canción con palmadas. Cuando esta se acabó, el auditorio estalló en aplausos y Kurt se unió a ellos sin dejar de observar a Blaine, que se separó del resto de sus compañeros para colocarse en medio del escenario.

Y entonces, su solo dio comienzo.

**[** [ **Hand on Heart – Olly Murs** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqBouWi1r8s) **]**

Los Warblers se unían a Blaine durante los coros, pero era la voz del chico la que inundaba todo el lugar. Y Kurt no estaba seguro de haber llegado a pestañear durante toda la actuación, porque ver a Blaine cantando aquella canción de aquella forma no era algo de lo que él quisiera perderse un solo segundo.

 

La gente aplaudía y gritaba el nombre de New Directions mientras los distintos integrantes del coro se pasaban entre ellos el trofeo que los nombraba oficialmente ganadores de las regionales. Era la muestra de todo el trabajo que habían llevado a cabo durante los últimos meses. Era su ticket a las nacionales y todos querían tener oportunidad de alzarlo por encima de sus cabezas.

Una vez fuera del escenario, en la parte de atrás del auditorio de Dalton, Kurt se alejó del resto para recoger su mochila. Cuando se incorporó, colgándosela en el hombro, el rostro de Blaine estaba frente a él. Sonreía.

—Enhorabuena, Kurt.

—Gracias —dijo él, algo nervioso. Se sentía muy orgulloso de lo que habían conseguido, pero al mismo tiempo lo lamentaba por los Warblers. El tercer coro le daba igual, habían sido horribles. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Pero los Warblers eran distintos. Sus actuaciones habían sido excepcionales y desde luego habían sido unos duros contrincantes. Por eso, Kurt miró a Blaine a los ojos y le dijo con toda sinceridad—: Lo lamento por vosotros.

Pero Blaine sacudió la mano.

—No seas ridículo, vosotros habéis estado geniales. Os lo merecéis —Blaine se encogió un poco de hombros—. Nosotros no hemos estado a la altura.

—Ahora eres tú el que está siendo ridículo —afirmó Kurt—. Me han encantado vuestras actuaciones, de veras. Sobre todo la de Olly Murs.

Kurt recordó lo mágica que había sonado la voz de Blaine durante esa canción y tuvo que alejar la imagen del chico en medio del escenario antes de que volviera a decir algo sobre la actuación de lo que luego tuviera que arrepentirse.

—También era mi favorita —reconoció Blaine con una sonrisa.

De pronto, a sus espaldas, Kurt escuchó que Rachel lo llamaba. Kurt se giró hacia ella y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo esperaran un segundo.

—No te entretengo más, solo quería felicitarte —se apresuró a decir Blaine.

—Gracias por lo de antes —le dijo Kurt, y se maldijo a sí mismo mentalmente al sentir el ligero rubor en sus mejillas al recordar la escena frente a la máquina.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

—Ha sido un placer hablar contigo. Y mucha suerte en las nacionales.

—Gracias. Supongo que nos veremos en otra competición —comentó Kurt, no muy seguro de qué decir. Aunque la idea de no volver a ver a Blaine hasta, probablemente, el año siguiente le hizo sentirse algo decepcionado.

—Sí —dijo Blaine, y la sonrisa en su rostro fue desapareciendo a medida que el mismo pensamiento que asaltaba a Kurt lo asaltaba a él también—. Nos vemos, Kurt.

—Hasta la próxima, Blaine —dijo él, saboreando una última vez la forma en la que Blaine pronunciaba su nombre.

Kurt le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se dio la vuelta. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso para regresar junto al resto de sus compañeros, Blaine tomó su mano por segunda vez aquel día.

—Kurt —lo llamó, y él se giró de nuevo. Blaine lo observaba otra vez sonriendo—. ¿Te apetecería que... quedáramos alguna vez?

Las palabras de Blaine tardaron unos segundos en cobrar sentido en la mente de Kurt, quien una vez las hubo procesado adecuadamente asintió. El rubor volvía a hacer arder su rostro.

Blaine sacó su móvil y le pidió que le dijera su número. Kurt lo hizo, agradecido de no tener que escribírselo él mismo, pues no estaba seguro de ser capaz de sostener nada entre sus manos en aquellos momentos. Cuando Blaine hubo guardado el número, le dedicó una última sonrisa.

—Te llamaré.

Mientras Kurt lo veía marcharse, se preguntó si Blaine lo haría de verdad o todo quedaría en una anécdota de una competición más. Cuando horas más tarde, ya en su casa, un número desconocido hizo que la pantalla de su móvil se iluminara, Kurt se lo llevó a la oreja con una sonrisa, sin saber que nada de aquello iba a quedarse en una simple anécdota.

Y que la pantalla de su móvil no era lo único que Blaine iba a iluminar.

 

 · · ·

 

Hace varias horas que la noche ha caído sobre Lima. Y hace frío, más frío del que ha hecho en todo diciembre. Mientras avanzan por la calle, Kurt acaricia los dedos de Blaine de forma distraída, en silencio, reviviendo las imágenes de aquel primer día en su mente. Al parecer no es el único que lo hace. Con suavidad, Blaine suelta la mano de Kurt para pasar el brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él mientras comienza a tararear una canción. Cuando la reconoce, Kurt no puede evitar reírse por lo bajo.

—¿Nostálgico, Blaine? —le susurra.

Pero Blaine no le responde, tan solo continúa tarareando. Kurt apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine mientras disfruta escuchándolo. De pronto, el chico se detiene y Kurt lo imita, observándolo con curiosidad.

— _Just put your hand on my heart…_ —canta Blaine en un susurro, sin apartar el brazo que tiene alrededor de Kurt. Él sonríe divertido y lo observa de cerca, sin decir nada. Pero Blaine vuelve a entonar—: _Put your hand on my heart…_ —y esta vez, Blaine señala la mano de Kurt. El chico chasquea la lengua, aunque sonríe y decide hacerle caso. Kurt alza la mano y la coloca sobre el pecho de Blaine, justo encima de su corazón. Incluso a través de todas las capas que lleva (que no son pocas en esa época del año), es capaz de sentir el ritmo del corazón de Blaine bajo la palma de su mano. Blaine acerca un poco más a Kurt contra él, utilizando el brazo en torno a su cintura, y le sonríe—: _…and I don’t have to say it, and I don’t have to think it._

Sin apartar la mirada de Blaine, Kurt sonríe un poco más, sintiéndose algo nervioso. Kurt nunca se lo ha dicho. Y Blaine nunca se lo ha dicho a él. No todavía.

— _Just put your hand on my heart…_ —canta Blaine una vez más, posando su mano libre sobre la de Kurt, y acaricia los dedos del otro suavemente— _…you’d know._

Y si Kurt no se lo ha dicho aún no es porque no lo sienta. Lo siente, de hecho. Y lo siente cada día más. Pero cada vez que va a decírselo, una voz en su cabeza lo echa para atrás. Las cosas con Blaine han cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo y no quiere acelerar las cosas más de lo que ellas solas se han ido acelerando. No quiere estropearlo.

Puede que ninguno de los dos se haya atrevido todavía a decirlo en voz alta, pero esa noche, con esa canción, Blaine ha dejado claro lo que ambos ya saben. Y las palabras se vuelven innecesarias.

Kurt acaricia el pecho de Blaine con una sonrisa y luego atrapa los dedos ajenos entre los suyos. Lentamente, conduce la mano de Blaine hasta su propio pecho, situándola encima de su corazón. Ambos se miran fijamente durante unos segundos, sin romper el silencio, y Blaine esboza una sonrisa antes de buscar los labios de Kurt. Y se besan, todavía con las palabras de la canción rondando por sus mentes, y con la pulsación de sus corazones acompañando la melodía.

—Gracias —susurra Kurt contra los labios de Blaine.

—¿Por? —pregunta el otro.

—Por llevarme hasta la máquina expendedora —responde, y Blaine se echa a reír. Kurt sonríe por la reacción del otro y pasa los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras continúa—: Por llamarme. Por no dejar que no volviéramos a vernos hasta la siguiente competición…

Blaine sacude la cabeza ante esa idea.

—Ni hablar. Imagínate que New Directions no hubiera vuelto a coincidir con los Warblers… —comenta Blaine, y forma una mueca con sus labios ante tal pensamiento. Luego fija sus ojos sobre los de Kurt y murmura—: ¿Cómo iba a dejarte ir sin saber con seguridad que volvería a verte?

Kurt le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso antes de apartarse para buscar su mano y retomar el paseo. Junto a él, Blaine comienza a tararear de nuevo.


End file.
